


teardrop on his shoulder (blaster to his head)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brain Surgery, Brainwashing, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medical, Medical Device, Mild Gore, No Incest, Past Brainwashing, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Dogma gives his life in service to the 501st legion.
Relationships: Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma (Star Wars) & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	teardrop on his shoulder (blaster to his head)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this twitter thread](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610300) by my dumb ass. 



When Dogma returns to the 501st legion, two more of his brothers are dead. Neither fell in battle.

"I'm sorry," Rex tells him. His eyes are so tired; too tired for a thirteen year old, even if he _is_ a clone.

Dogma clenches and unclenches his fist. "That's just how it is," he says flatly. It barely sounds like him.

He paints a teardrop on his spaulder.

* * *

"What happened?" He asks Rex once, late at night after Echo leaves. "To Tup, I mean."

Rex sighs. "Kaminoans said he had a tumor," he explains into the quiet stillness of the barracks. He almost chuckles. "Fives would disagree, though. He said we had control chips in our heads."

Dogma nods slowly, though Rex can't see him up in his bunk. "And, what do you think?"

"What?"

"Do you think he was right?"

Rex is quiet for a moment.

"I don't know," he whispers. "Part of me wants to believe him. But it's just . . . It's _insane_ , y'know? I mean, why would they . . . "

There's a beat of silence.

"We're not as aggressive as Prime was," Dogma informs him. "Engineered that way."

"Dogma-"

"Maybe he was right. And it broke, or something, in Tup."

"I know. Trust me, Dogma, I want to believe that Fives didn't just lose his mind from grief. But, we don't _know_. And if we did, what the hell could we do about it?"

Dogma turns onto his side to look down at Rex. "You're an ARC trooper," he says. "ARCs don't give up that easy."

"I'm also tired," Rex retorts.

Dogma frowns. "What happened to Tup could happen to _any_ of us," he says. "I don't want that. And neither would he."

Rex glances up. "You sound like Fives," he says softly.

"Well, maybe he was right. We're more than just soldiers. Maybe . . . Maybe the higher-ups are _wrong_."

Rex can't help smiling. "You've always reminded me of myself," he comments. "Alright. We'll look into it. _Together_ , though. I don't want you to end up dead like Fives did. Now get some shut-eye."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kix is gone, with the majority of their research, but Dogma snatches his pack and keeps it hidden in medical. He takes up the role of medic and keeps the chip removal apparatus safe. He knows not to bring attention to it, or else risk all of their lives.

But Dogma, ever anxious, can sense something coming over the horizon. He removes his own chip first, just to ensure that it won't kill him, before doing the same to Rex.

The Order is initiated the next day.

Trooper after trooper is brought to him; restrained, sedated, and some damn near dead. With every one he does the same; _sanitize, align, extract, patch up. Sanitize, align, extract, patch up. Sanitize, align-_

"Dogma, I've gotta get Ahsoka out of here. Can you-?"

"I'll be fine," Dogma says. _Extract, patch up_. "Just go!"

"You sure?"

 _Sanitize, align, extract- damn. Kriffing thing's jammed_ _up._ "Go!"

Rex nods, saluting his brother. "Force be with you," he says reflexively.

One of the troopers slumped in a chair shakes his head as he starts to come back to consciousness. "What in blazes . . . ?"

Dogma slams the door control with one hand, leaving the button coated with crimson. His brother is bleeding too much, too fast. It's a lost cause. It makes his heart hurt.

"Tano!" The other trooper spits. "Are you _defending_ her, Dogma?"

Dogma doesn't answer. He presses a hand to the wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding, but there's only so much he can do, and the laser cauterizer is too far for him to reach. The man is as good as dead, but still he can't make himself give up. His hands are shaking.

The other trooper — Coal, he recognizes — grabs his shoulder roughly. "The kark do you think you're doing, vod? The Jedi's getting away!"

"I'm doing my duty to the republic," Dogma spits back. "Sit down, soldier. That's an order."

Coal shakes his head. "Should've known you'd turn traitor," he says, and pulls his blaster. "I'm sorry."

Dogma glares, fire in his eyes, and grabs a vibroscalpel from the tray beside him. A quick slash has it coming away red with blood and Coal crying out as he drops his gun. Dogma tries to kick at him, but the floor is slick. He falls to the ground and brings the tray with him. A laser scalpel burns a hole through his greave and slices, burning, through his shin.

Coal picks up the blaster with the other hand and holds it to Dogma's forehead.

"I really am sorry, vod."

"No you're not."

The bolt burns through his skull in an instant. Dogma is dead before he hits the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> the next few eps are Absolutely gonna blow this outta the water but. i don't care i had fun writing it


End file.
